fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 326
Natsu vs. Rogue is the 326th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Fairy Tail awaits the incoming attack from the 10,000 Dragons, Natsu and the Future Rogue continue their confrontation below Mercurius. Natsu falls to the heightened abilities of Rogue, who reveals that he killed Sting in order to gain both shadow and light Dragon Slayer abilities. Ultear and Meredy quickly run to Natsu's aid and Rogue flees, while Lucy suddenly approaches the Eclipse Gate, stating that it should not be opened. Summary As the clock strikes midnight and the seventh day of the seventh month begins, Fairy Tail stand waiting in Central Park, the place they previously agreed to protect should the incoming 10,000 Dragons fail to be taken out by the Eclipse 2 Plan. As they wait, Gajeel makes note of the date at hand, both he and Levy commenting on how the Dragons disappeared, and will now reappear, on the same day. When Cana worries about Erza and the rest of Team Fairy Tail's wounds, the group refuse to go rest, stating that, thanks to Sherria, they have been healed enough to stand and fight with everyone else. Glancing upwards, Freed says that the moon looks slightly odd, with Laxus noting that there is an eclipse. Meanwhile, in the courtyard of Mercurius, Lucy, Wendy, Arcadios and Hisui watch as the Eclipse Gate begins to open, whilst below them in the tunnels of the castle, Natsu continues his confrontation with the Rogue of the future. Hearing a loud sound, Rogue comments that the Gate is being opened, though, as he failed to kill her, it shan't remain open long, as Lucy will close it. Blocking an attack sent his way, Natsu screams back that Lucy would never compromise the safety of everyone's future, though Rogue continues in his mission to finish Natsu off and then take her out. Enraged to hear of Lucy's safety being threatened, Natsu activates his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and charges, though the future Rogue manages to deflect his attacks, smirking as he asks if this is Natsu's hidden power. Activating a strange new technique of his own, Rogue then proceeds to land blow after blow on Natsu, sending the Fire Dragon Slayer to the ground. As a brutally injured Natsu struggles to stand, Rogue comments that he is using the combined abilities of both shadow and light, a technique he claims to have gained after his killing of Sting. When Natsu asks if Rogue has truly forgotten the ability to value life, Rogue confirms, declaring that he will kill Natsu, whilst moving into a stance to cast a final spell in his direction. However, before Rogue gets the chance, a myriad of Lacrima spheres appear and surround him, Ultear running in from down the corridor to attack with her Arc of Time. The debris from her attack clearing, Rogue has fled the scene; Ultear and Meredy both rush to tend to the bleeding Natsu. As she holds Natsu and hastily gets Meredy to retrieve their first aid kit, Ultear suddenly cries out as Natsu begins to be sucked into the floor by a shadow. Concurrently, those above ground watch as the Eclipse Gate swings wide open, though, as Wendy comments on how the future Lucy will be happy when humanity is saved, the present Lucy steps forward, declaring that the Gate should not be opened, and stating that she will close it immediately. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Opening of Eclipse! (started) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * ** Spells used *Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang *Shadow Dragon's Eruption * * Abilities used * * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Orb Items used * Navigation